


Cuddles are the best antidepressant

by danandphiltrash2002



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddly bois, M/M, depression :(, phil is an absolute angel, so much tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danandphiltrash2002/pseuds/danandphiltrash2002
Summary: Dan is sad and depressed and Phil gives him cuddles to make him feel better





	Cuddles are the best antidepressant

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first phanfiction, pls don’t judge too hard! Also, enjoy!

“Dan? Dan, where are you?” Phil calls. “I’m in my bedroom!” Comes dans muffled voice. “Ok, I’m coming!” Phil pushes the door open and is faced with a puffy cheeked red eyed crying dan. “Oh, bear, what’s wrong?” He asks. “Everything, Phil. My life is a fucking mess. I don’t even understand why you still hang around, when you could have a much better boyfriend.” More tears trickle down his cheeks and Phil tuts. “What made you think that? YOU’RE the one I love, not some other person. You’re the person I love cuddling up to when I’m cold, or sad. I love you dan, and nothing you say is going to change that. Now shove over so I can cuddle you.” Dan rolls over and Phil climbs onto the bed and wraps his arms around dan. He presses his lips to dans in a brief kiss. “I love you bear. Don’t you forget that.” Dan gives Phil a little smile. “Love you too, Phil. You’re cuddles are the best.”


End file.
